eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Kenichi Endo
]] is a Japanese actor. Profile * Name: * Nickname: * Birth date: June 28, 1961 * Birthplace: Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: O * Height: 6' 0" (183cm) Filmography * 1989 Violent Cop ... Emoto * 1993 All Under the Moon * 1995 Kike Wadatsumi no Koe Last Friends ... Kondo * 1998 Dogs * 1998 Dog Race ... Gonda * 1999 Shikai ... Tomoya Matsunaga * 1999 Nobody ... Jippo * 1999 Jubaku: Spellbound ... Onogi * 2000 Tomie: Replay ... Dr. Tachibana * 2000 Toppamono Taiyo-den * 2000 The Guys from Paradise * 2000 Dead or Alive 2: Birds ... Kohei * 2001 Family * 2001 Love Cinema Vol. 6: Visitor Q ... Kiyoshi Yamazaki / Father * 2001 Distance ... Tamaki, Kiyoka'S husband * 2001 The Security Women Affair * 2001 The Happiness of the Katakuris ... Kudou * 2001 Stop the Bitch Campaign * 2002 Onna Kunishuu Ikki * 2002 Sabu ...Giichi * 2002 Deadly Outlaw Rekka * 2002 Doing Time * 2002 Kumiso ... Marushima * 2003 Honor 37: The Rule of Vengeance ... Son Chorin * 2003 The Man in White * 2003 Azumi ... Sajiki Isshin * 2003 Gozu * 2003 Yakuza Demon * 2003 Shuudan Satsujin Club * 2003 Negotiator ... Convenience store clerk * 2003 Hana * 2003 One Missed Call * 2004 Flower and Snake ... Kanzo Morita * 2004 Nobody Knows ... Pachinko Parlor Employee * 2004 Tokyo Noir * 2004 Captive Files III * 2004 Izo * 2004 Tokusou Sentai Dekarenja: The Movie - Full Blast Action ... Volgar (voice) * 2004 Stop the Bitch Campaign Again ... Kuni * 2005 Jam Films S * 2005 DV: Domestic Violence ... Shogo * 2005 Azumi 2: Death or Love ... Kinkaku * 2005 Cromartie High: The Movie ... Pootan 1 * 2005 Oppai Seijin * 2005 Flower & Snake II ... Ryoosuke Ikegami * 2005 Suteinu * 2005 'Cho' Kowai Hanashi: The Movie - Yami no Eigasai (story "Sugee! Aniki") * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Ou Tengu * 2005 Ikusa * 2005 (Marubo): Soshiki-hanzai Taisaku-bu Sosa Yonka 2 * 2006 Gin-iro no Kami no Agito ... Shunack (voice) * 2006 Big Bang Love, Juvenile A * 2006 Jitsuroku Shinsengumi * 2006 (Marubo): Soshiki-hanzai Taisaku-bu Sosa Yonka 3 * 2006 Jitsuroku Shinsengumi: Kanketsu-hen * 2006 Voice of Dog * 2006 Memories of Tomorrow * 2006 Doomsday: The Sinking of Japan ... Shin-ichirou Nakata * 2006 Hana Yori mo Naho * 2006 Sun Scarred * 2006 The Legend of Red Dragon * 2006 Cool Dimension ... Kurokawa * 2006 Sakuran ... Sakaguchi * 2007 Like a Dragon ... Imanishi * 2007 The Sword of Alexander * 2007 Grow * 2007 Happily Ever After * 2007 Aozora no Roulette * 2008 SS: Special Stage - The Movie * 2008 God's Puzzle * 2008 Climber's High External Links * * * Official Website * Kenichi Endo at Wikipedia * Kenichi Endo at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1961 Births Category:Actor